I'm Mental
by Albino.Narutard
Summary: Naruto finally gets sent to the wacky shack when he goes too far. SasuGaaNaru. boyxboyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Rated M.  On hiatus. FOR ADOPTION!
1. I'm Not Gonna Like This

**Ok, sorry about Kyuubi the Love Doctor. (I doubt anyone even read it.) But whatever. I just lost all hope in inspiration for that story. I honestly didnt know where i was going at first. :Sweatdrop: But anywhore, I think this one will be WAAYYY better. I got the idea from reading a novel called It's Kind of a Funny Story. It's a really great book and it got me obsessed with mental hospitals for a while. So this story will probably have some situations from that book in it but I'm not just gonna base the whole thing on it. Ok. WARNING TIME!**

**Warning: This chapter contains bad language. It also has sexual situation where I explain a bent over man in great detail. So kiddies... Make sure your parents don't see you reading it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto or any characters in it. :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV:<strong>

'Mumbling. I hear mumbling. 'And it's... It's so dark. Why is it so dark?' I try to move my arms. Pain. A lot of it. 'Is that beeping? It's slow and steady.' The mumbling gets louder and louder. To the point of shouting.

"Why didn't you keep an eye on him? Now they're gonna take him away for God knows how long!"

'Dad? What's going on? Who are they taking away? Who's They?' The beeping gets faster. 'Why is it dark? Dad, Kakashi? Where are you?' I hear crying, screaming. The beeps get so fast, I can't tell where one ends and another one starts. Then it becomes one long beep.

Silence.

**Normal POV:**

"Naruto! Oh my gosh! Doctor what happened to him?"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm gonna have to as you to leave. Now." Doctors flooded into the hospital room. Iruka and Kakashi were pushed out into the hall. They watched through the small window as doctors desperately tried to fibrillate the blond back to life, Iruka jumping every time he saw his adoptive son get electricity bolted directly into his heart. Kakashi wrapped a reassuring arm around his waist and pulled the brunette into his own chest so he could cry it out. The silver haired man felt guilty in the back of his mind. He knew he should have watched the blond teen instead of sitting around with his face in that damned book. He knew that Naruto has some issues with, well... Living. It used to be simple cutting. But a couple of years ago he went from cutting his shoulders to slitting his wrists. He hasn't been doing it in the last months though. So Kakashi thought he stopped all together. But Iruka didn't believe any of it. Before he went to work this morning, he told the masked man to watch the boy closely. A couple of hours after the brunette left, Kakashi found his step son in the bathtub, bleeding to death. He walked in just in time to watch the blond's eyes close slowly. The silver haired man shuddered at the image of the teen. Iruka felt it.

"Stop thinking. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself." Kakashi felt a tear run down his visible cheek. The sound of a door closing and a cough brought the two out of their moment. They both look toward the doctor. She had pink hair, green eyes, and a smile gracing her lips, letting both men know it was good news she was going to tell.

"Hello , , I am Haruno. Naruto-kun is alive and well." She chuckled at the hysteric sighs of relief that escaped the brunette's lips. "So, you two are the guardians?" She watched the two nod. "Good, I'm gonna need you to fill out these forms with Naruto when he wakes up. They're just simple questions for when he can be put in KPH."

"KPH? Your putting him in the Kanoha Psychiatric Hospital? He's only seventeen."

"Yes, Mr. Hatake, but this isn't the first time he has done this. In fact, this has been going on for months. This is the furthest he's gone. He could have died this time. I just want to make sure he doesn't get hurt." Her voice was filled with compassion.

"Kashi, it's fine. I want him to be safe. He needs that protection." Iruka ran his fingers through his lover's hair.

"OK, so now it looks like Naruto is awake. I will let you two talk it out with him." With that Sakura left the couple so she could tend to other business. As she left, the two men walked into Naruto's room.

"I saw it this time." The blond huffed, his bandaged arms across his chest as he spoke. "I wanted to go. For real."

"Naruto, don't talk like that. Kakashi and I love you. And that's why we are going to send you to KPH for a while." Iruka walked over to the side of the bed and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"What? Dad, I'm not some kind of crazy old man! I'm normal! I don't go running around, pissing my pants, claiming that I'm from the future! I... I just. Ijust want to kill myself as all. Nothing too big."

xXxXx

In exactly two hours, ten minutes, and thirty eight seconds after that statement, Naruto found himself laying down on a lumpy bed, staring at the ceiling, awaiting his roommates. Yes that's right, plural roommates. Two. Roommates. **(1)** The blond took note of everything around him. He immediately noticed that the ceiling was of the popcorn variety. Never has such a tiny thing made Naruto so furious. He hated popcorn ceilings with a passion. He looked to his left and saw a shelf with a couple of blank pieces of paper and an extremely dull pencil. A little above that was a tear in the wallpaper. He got up and decided to put up his clothes in the closet. He saw that it was basically a hole in the wall covered with a curtain. He noticed the only window in the room was barred and tinted both ways. Naruto decided that he needed to take a shower so he walked into the bathroom. he noticed a small roach crawl under the sink. He winced. "This place is filthy." He quietly muttered to himself as he stripped and got into the shower/ bathtub. Putting shampoo in his hand he washed his matted, sweat filled hair and fell into a completely relaxed state. He's always loved the feeling of fingers kneading deeply into his scalp, especially when his father did it. Iruka always knew the right way to make a stressed Naruto relax. The blond practically purred at the thought. **(A/N: I'm not talking about IruNaru, you perves!)** "Dammit, I'm already missing them!" Naruto washed his body as he tried to stop thinking about his parents. When he was finished, he grabbed his favorite orange towel off the toilet and loosely wrapped it around his waist. He decided that he wanted to explore. He opened the cracked mirror cabinet and saw a package of fresh toothbrushes, toothpaste, and a metal comb, and two cassettes labeled 'Hospital Mix' "Hmm." Naruto grabbed the comb and thought of ways to end his life. All of them being very painful considering how dull the teeth were. He shuddered and put it back in the cabinet. He grabbed the cassettes and walked into the main room. He found a small radio that played tapes, plugged it in, placed it on the shelf, and put in one of the cassettes.

_'I've been denied all the best ultra sex!' _"Next." Naruto pushed the button. '_Seven o'clock in the evening watching something stupid on t.v.' _"Next" _'Eating baby, eating baby, eating baby, mmmm, so tastey.'_ "Umm... Next?" _'I don't know much about clothes, but my hair looks fierce!'_ **(2) **"Okay, I think thats enough for today." Naruto turned off the radio and decided not to put on pj's because his roommates obviously weren't coming that day. He took out his laptop and started surfing the web. In the nude. He did the usuall things he does on the internet. Get on youtube, get into a comment war on ten different videos, look at lolcats on google images, and get on chatroulette. Once he was finished laughing at the guy playing piano singing about how asians don't have blond hair, he got really bored. He leaned over and grabbed the paper on the shelf. When the pencil fell out of reach, he got off the bed and bent over to pick it up, just in time to hear the door open.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"It's three in the morning and I'm in a mental hospital that smells like piss, how do you think I feel, Itachi?"

"Otouto that's no way to speak to your elders." Itachi said in his 'Even if you tried to kill me, I'm still the boss of you' tone. 'And that's exactly why I tried to kill him' I thought. 'Room 4-B. That's what I'm looking for. There, I will meet my roommates. Ugh. I think these hospital workers are mental. You would think they'd know not to put an antisocial killer with one roommate, let alone two. I hope they are at least straight and hot, then I could freak them out a little...'

"Sasuke, you know it's not polite to play with your food."

"Oh, Itachi. How ever did you know?"

"That smirk speaks louder than anything you could say out loud." He said with a smirk of his own. 'Sometimes I think that's the only thing that relates us.'

"Ah, look. Room 4-B. Goodbye, Aniki." Once he left I stand in front of the door. 'Straight and hot. Straight and hot.' I open the door. The first thing I see is a tanned blond teen, bent over revealing his tight puckered hole. Just below a nice pair of trimmed balls hung right in front of a flaccid, yet well hung cock. I felt my own dick twitch at the sight. 'Well, if his ass says anything, hes definitely straight.' The blond turned around and covered his manhood. 'And that face is just delicious to look at.'

**Normal POV:**

** "**Well, hello to you." The ebony haired teen smirked at the sight before him. 'I think I might actually like the next couple of months.' He thought to himself. The blond stayed totally still with a 'Deer stuck in the headlights' look. "Hey, you gonna put some clothes on?"

"O-Oh. Um... Yeah Imma... I'm gonna go d-do that right now." Naruto ran from where he stood to the closet, and into the bathroom within three seconds. Sasuke chuckled. In the bathroom, the blond sat on the toilet seat, fully clothed, head in his hands. "Well, That was embarrassing." He whispered to himself.

"I agree." The other boy's voice sounded from outside. Naruto made a growling noise. 'I hope my other roommate isn't a teme.' He walked out of the bathroom to find his new "friend" sitting on HIS bed and on HIS computer.

"Oi! Teme, get off my laptop!"

"Why don't you learn how to share, Dobe?" He said in a monotone, uncaring voice.

"Maybe I would share if you asked! And also just so you know, I was in that bed, naked. So you might want to get off of it."

"And if I WANT to stay in the bed?" The raven asked.

"Y-Your gay?"

"And if i am?"

"Um, I... I'm gonna go to bed." And with that, the blond got in the other bed to think and hopefully fall asleep. He heard a slight "Goodnight" from his roommate. That's when he realized he doesn't know his name. 'I'll ask him tomorrow... Ugh. I just know this is the beginning of the end.' Then he slipped into darkness.

**Naruto's Dream:**

I'm walking in darkness, going nowhere. I don't see anything in the distance. I want to stop but I can't. I keep walking. I start to see trees and houses but after four or five different things, it goes right back to the first one. Just like those cartoons with lazy animators. Once I pass the same thing about ten times, maybe more, I walk into a yellow house. It's a really obnoxious yellow, too. Like bright and neon. I want to look away, but again, I can't. Once I'm inside, it's dark still. I start to look for something, but I'm not sure what it is I'm searching for. I pretty much tear up the entire house looking.

"Dobe." The insult echoed out of nowhere. Wait, talking? No one's ever talked to me. I know that voice, though. Who is it? "Dobe." Again. Where have I heard this? "Oi, Dobe, wake up." Suddenly, a wave came from my left side.

**End of Dream:**

"What the fuck was that for!"Naruto yelled after the other teen splashed water on his face. The blond gave the other a half assed tired glare.

"The doctor wanted to see you, Naruto." A different voice said from behind his roommate. "She has brought in your old therapist so that you could feel comfortable," Naruto instantly brightened. "If you please get ready and follow me to her office." The blond nodded and got into dry clothes. Once he was dressed, he followed the nurse through the hallways and to a large office. The nurse knocked on the door and when he was granted permission, walked inside. Naruto put on a giant toothy grin when he saw Tsunade-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Do I smell a threesome?<strong>

**(2) I will write a oneshot for the 2nd person who can guess all the songs! Idk why second, but whatever. You can either review or PM me whichever is nice.**

**SOOO. I really didn't know how to end this chapter. If I went any longer, this chapter would have been sooooo long! **

**Idk how often I will update, but it will be either once a week or onse every two weeks because I start school tomorrow... :/**

**Goodbye peoples and don't forget to review!**


	2. I'm a Killer

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I was kinda in a hurry to finish. Also sorry for spelling mistakes, still no beta... **

**Warnings****: None, really**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! *Leaves to go sulk in the corner***

* * *

><p>"Naruto." The name rolled off his lips like water rolling off a waterfall. For the past twenty minutes, Sasuke was thinking about his new blond roommate. "Why did he keep saying 'Teme' in his sleep" He whispered to no one. The raven was laying on the bed, hands under his head, looking at the ceiling. "Ugh. Popcorn." He rolled to his side. "Does he like me?" He thought out loud. "Or maybe it's because I was calling him while he was sleeping?" He thought about that for a couple of minutes. He facepalmed. "Ugh! I'm acting like such a girl!" He didn't notice the door opening a while ago.<p>

"Yes you are." A stoic and raspy, somewhat sexy, voice said from the third bed. Sasuke got up and glared at the person who was listening to him.

"How long were you there?"

"Four or five minutes." The red head shrugged.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's barely reply as he laid back down, not wanting to have this conversation. Then the door opened.

"I'm so sorry for barging in. Here is your schedule. It has daily activities which you must attend every day such as: Arts and crafts and tv time. It also has food times, break times, and other stuff that you can do." The nurse placed three sheets of paper on the shelf and made his way to the door.

"Excuse me, can I ask why we must attend arts and crafts but food is optional?" Sasuke asked, somewhat shocked.

"Not sure. I, personally think that the less patients to care for, the better." He replied with a scary grin.

"Oi. Shut up Kankuro. And leave before a REAL nurse finds out your here." The red head said from his spot on the bed. Sounding kind of annoyed that this so called, Kankuro was there.

"Hey, Gaara, let me have my fun. And by the way, breakfast is in thirty minutes, I wouldn't want my favorite little brother in the whole world to starve." Kankuro said the last part as if he was talking to a baby.

"Leave."

"Ok, ok. Temari says she gonna miss you." He said as he walked out the door. The red head now know as Gaara sighed heavily as his sibling left.

"Brothers, don't you just want to kill them?" Gaara asked sarcastically

Sasuke smirked. "You and I, my friend. You and I." Gaara looked at the raven haired boy suspiciously but shook his head.

xXxXx

"Oi! Baa-chan!" Naruto said with the biggest smile.

"Hey Brat. Ya miss me?" The blonde woman replied. She was around the age of forty-five, but she still looked like twenty. Naruto always wondered how she managed to look so young, but she never revealed her secret. What Naruto also noticed when they first met was the size of her breasts. They were very large and at first he couldn't keep his eyes off them. but now that he's gotten used to her (and her chesticals), he practically see's her like the mother he's never had.

"Yeah right!" He said in a rather sarcastic tone. Tsunade motioned for the nurse to leave so they could start their session. After he was gone, Tsunade got serious.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked in an exasperated voice. "You know what could have happened." She sat back in her chair, arms on the arm rest, chin on interlaced fingers. "If you were having a problem with your birth par-"

"DON'T... say it." Naruto breathed hard with his head downcast. "I don't want to hear that word. I already told you this."

"Hey. I know you're angry. But we need to talk about this." She said in a calming, reassuring voice. "I still only know tiny bits and pieces, and i've been your therapist for over a year. You only talk about things that are going on now." Tsunade frowned. "Hell, I don't even know why you have those scars!"

"Tsunade-sensai..."

"Naruto. I want you to tell me everything, or else I can't help you." They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, until Naruto finally broke it.

"I... I was five." Naruto started hesitantly. "It was my fault. If I never wanted to go to the parade, It never would've happened." The tears started coming. He hasn't cried in such a long time. Not since the accident. "Everyone. They all died. My grandparents, my mom and dad. I saw it happen. I... I did it. My fault." Naruto's tears came, but he wasn't making weeping sounds. "It was MY FAULT, TSUNADE! I KILLED THEM!" The blond was yelling. Tsunade didn't stop him, he needs to let his emotions happen instead of keeping them balled up in the corner of his mind. "I DIDN'T NEED TO GO! NOBODY DID! IT WAS MY FAULT! It was..." Naruto stopped when the memory came into his head for the first time in ten years.

**-Flashback-**

"Papa! I wanna go!" A young Naruto whined to go to the festival they were having in the town. "Pretty, pretty please!"

"Minato, come on. Naru-chan wants to go." Kushina told her husband. "It is getting closer to his birthday." The older blond sighed.

"I guess. Mom and dad did say they wanted to go... Go upstairs and get dressed Naru, we're going. But remember, you're only getting ten dollars for rides." The boy pouted but went upstairs anyway. Once he got downstairs, him and his parents went to the car to pick up his grandparents. The drive was spent with Naruto chattering about how much fun he was gonna have at the festival. Once they picked up his grandparents, they were on their way.

"Darn, it looks like we have to take a detour, due to traffic." Minato said to no one in particular.

"Papa, what's a detour?" Naruto asked.

"It's just a different road we need to take. It might be a little bit longer." The younger blond looked sad but was still content with going to the festival either way.

They were have been driving for thirty minutes and Naruto was lossing patience. He began kicking the drivers seat in annoyance.

"Naruto, stop it or else I'm going to turn this car around." Hid dad warned.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet. Just try to remain patient." Kushina said to her son. "Honey are you sure you turned the right way?"

"Nobody likes a passenger seat driver." Minato mumbled under his breath.

"What was that sweetie?" She said sarcastically.

"Uh... Nothing." Naruto was not pleased.

"Daddy! Why didn't you turn the right way!" Naruto said with another kick to the seat. Minato turned away from the road to look at his son.

"Naruto I told you to stop kicking the s-"

"MINATO!" The blond was cut off by a blood curdling scream from his wife. He had no time to look at the road because by the time he was about to turn around, the car went off a cliff. Naruto passed out when he hit his head, and his grandfather grabbed and held him so he wouldn't get hurt.

When Naruto woke up, he was in a hospital.

"M-Mom? Dad?" He tried to figure out where he was. A nurse walked in. "Where's my mom and dad?" He asked accusingly. The nurse got the doctor and he told him everything. Naruto wouldn't eat or sleep for days. He sat in the corner of the foster home and cried. He cried until he had no more tears to shed.

**-End of Flashback-**

"I blamed everything on myself since then. Baa-chan, Im a killer." the blond whispered the last sentence.


End file.
